Reach
by Chika S
Summary: "Sejak memasuki Sekolah ini, kami maupun semua orang tidak ingin mempunyai urusan dengan dia. Uchiha itu memang terlihat pendiam, dan tenang. Namun, dia memiliki sisi kegelapan yang tidak pernah orang lain duga." Kiba meletakan handphonenya diatas meja, lalu menghujam kedua iris biru Naruto dengan tatapannya. Shonen-ai. SASUNARU!


Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Reach © Chika S

Summary :

"Sejak memasuki Sekolah ini, kami maupun semua orang tidak ingin mempunyai urusan dengan dia. Uchiha itu memang terlihat pendiam, dan tenang. Namun, dia memiliki sisi kegelapan yang tidak pernah orang lain duga." Kiba meletakan handphonenya diatas meja, lalu menghujam kedua iris biru Naruto dengan tatapannya.

Pairing :

SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Genre :

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Warning :

OOC, BL, Shonen-ai, Absurd, Typo(s) dan macam-macam lainnya. Yang tidak suka BL/GAY atau apapun itu namanya, boleh keluar dari halaman ini.

Chika balik lagi dengan FF BerChapter di bulan puasa~. Selamat menikmati, senpai ^^

 **Mozaik Pertama : Pertemuan**

* * *

Hidup bukan hanya sekedar bernafas lalu mati.

Namun, ada rintangan yang sedang menanti

Rintangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari sebuah penderitaan

Penderitaan yang pasti akan selalu Manusia dapatkan.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Mendengus sebentar sebelum memutar arah. Sasuke berjalan menelusuri trotoar, sesekali tangan kirinya membenarkan letak ransel hitam yang tergantung di bahu kanannya Mengacuhkan suara gesekan ban kendaran dengan aspal jalan, dan suara memekikan klakson mobil yang tak sabaran.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke menginjakan kakinya di sebuah taman kota yang terlihat sepi. Kedua _onxy_ miliknya menangkap kursi taman yang terletak tidak jauh di tempat ia berdiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi itu berdiri, memandanginya sejenak sebelum memposisikan dirinya duduk di atasnya.

Sasuke meletakan ransel hitamnya di sisi kanan dirinya, setelah itu mengeluarkan sebuah Novel tebal bersampul coklat di dalam tasnya. Sebelum Sasuke membuka Novel itu, ia memandangi air mancur yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Namun, bukan air mancur itu yang membuat Sasuke tertarik. Hanya saja, Sasuke sedang memikirkan betapa penatnya kegiatan Sekolah yang tiada habisnya. Tiada habisnya membosankan.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Membuat dedaunan kering menari kesana kemari mengikuti melodi yang angin mainkan, tidak lupa pula ranting pohon yang tak mau kalah mengikuti irama.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, dan meninggalkan pemikirannya tentang betapa membosankannya Sekolah saat angin menghempaskan rambut _raven_ miliknya sehingga rambut yang semula rapih berubah tidak beraturan. Tidak ingin terlalu bodoh karena menyalahkan apalagi berguman kesal, Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, setelah itu dengan perlahan menyisir rambut _raven_ nya menggunkan kelima jari tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka halaman Novel yang sudah ia tandai dengan melipat sudut kanan atas halamannya.

Belum sempat ia melahap satu halaman, terdengar suara seseorang jatuh disusul ringisan kesakitan, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Tangan kanan yang semula asik menyisir rambut, langsung ia letakan di tengah-tengah halaman Novel yang belum sempat ia baca sepenuhnya, dan kedua iris hitamnya memandang seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk di jalan setapak beraspal dengan kedua kaki terpasang sepatu roda.

Sasuke mendesis mencibir, dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada barisan paragraf yang tercetak rapih didalam Novel, tentunya setelah mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hei kau!"

Kembali. Sasuke harus menghentikan acara membacanya saat mendengar suara melengking mengusik dunianya. Karena tidak ingin terlalu lama mendapatkan gangguan dari seseorang entah siapa itu, Sasuke menutup Novelnya dengan cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup kencang, membuat pemuda berambut pirang yang masih memandangi Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Hei," suara pemuda pirang itu melembut.

Sasuke memilih memasukan Novelnya kedalam ransel, dan segera bangkit berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu daripada mempedulikan pemuda pirang yang kini mengerutkan dahinya. Belum sempat melangkah satu langkahpun, suara yang membuat _mood_ Sasuke memburuk terdengar kembali.

"Hei! Hei! Hei!"

Rasanya Sasuke ingin memutar kedua bola matanya, dan menghujam pemuda itu dengan _deathglare_ miliknya. Namun, hal itu hanya sebuah angan-angan karena kedua pasang mata sebiru langit siang milik pemuda pirang itu memandang memohon kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan memilih menghampiri pemuda yang sekarang ganti memasang senyuman yang terlampau lebar menurut Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan pemuda pirang pemilik senyuman yang masih terlukis diwajah berkulit coklat, dan memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya.

"Kau bisa membantu aku?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dan mengulurkan kedua tangan putihnya di hadapan pemuda pirang yang dengan semangat menyambut kedua lengan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tersentak kaget saat merasakan desiran aneh ketika kulit pemuda pirang itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menghilangkan perasaan yang sempat menghantuinya. Dengan satu tarikan, Sasuke menarik pemuda itu untuk berdiri, lalu menarik kedua tangannya.

Pemuda pirang itu berdecak, "ya! Bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh lagi?"

Sasuke memandang pemuda pirang itu. Mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum membalikan badan, dan melangkah pergi.

"Oi! Terima kasih. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau siapa?"

Suara pemuda itu terdengar lagi sehingga membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Yang Sasuke lakukan hanya berdiri mematung disana tanpa berniat membalikan badan apalagi menghampiri pemuda itu lagi. Setelah beberapa detik terlewati, Sasuke mengucapkan namanya dengan pelan, yang tentunya tidak dapat bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya setelah tidak lagi mendengar suara pemuda pirang bermata _sapphire_ itu. Namun, Sasuke mendengar suara gesekan roda dengan jalan setapak beraspal mendekat.

Sasuke melirik ke samping kanan, dan mendapati Naruto yang sibuk menyeimbangkan sepatu rodanya dengan langkah Sasuke.

"Namamu siapa? Terima kasih ya, sudah menolongku."

"Sama-sama,"

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya. Memfokuskan jalan yang akan ia lalui daripada mempedulikan –lagi- pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin memberi tahu namamu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memasang wajah _stoic_ , dan memilih diam tanpa ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang Naruto sendiri mungkin sudah tahu.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab. Berharap pemuda Uzumaki itu mengerti jika ia tidak ingin menyebut namanya. Namun, harapan Sasuke tidak dapat terkabul karena Naruto semakin mendesak Sasuke untuk mengatakan namanya dengan memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

' _Menyesal aku membantunya,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Beritahu aku nama-"

"Naruto."

Sasuke melihat seorang pria memiliki bekas luka di wajah, melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto dengan senyuman hangat terlukis diwajahnya. Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ekor mata, pemuda pirang itu sedang balas melambaikan tangan, dan tersenyum.

"Ayah," guman Naruto tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh indar pendengaran Sasuke dengan jelas.

Sasuke merasakan atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah menjadi redup. Tiba-tiba luka hatinya yang ia coba tutupi dengan berbagai cara terbuka secara perlahan dengan sebuah kenangan yang telihat jelas dikepalanya bagaikan film lama yang diputar kembali. Namun, sebelum Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di bahu kananya.

"Ayah memanggilku. Aku pergi sekarang. Siapapun namamu, sampai berjumpa lagi."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mampu memandangi punggung berbalut baju oranye berhias bercak hitam milik Naruto, hingga pemuda bersurai pirang itu sampai di hadapan Ayahnya. Sasuke memandang miris interaksi Naruto dengan Ayahnya. Bukan karena ada adegan yang menyedihkan, hanya saja pria yang Sasuke anggap Ayah Naruto mengusap rambut pirang Naruto, dan di balas oleh pemuda pirang itu dengan sentakan serta kalimat yang terdengar, "aku bukan anak kecil lagi".

Sasuke mendesis dalam hati. Bagi Sasuke adegan biasa yang terkesan monoton bagi yang sudah terbiasa adalah salah satu adegan termiris dihidupnya, karena Sasuke hanya bisa menonton hal itu tanpa pernah merasakannya.

* * *

Koridor Sekolah sepi karena waktu masih menunjukan pukul enam kurang lima belas menit. Sasuke berjalan di temani udara pagi menuju kelas 2-2 yang kebetulan terletak di ujung koridor.

Suara deritan terdengar cukup keras saat Sasuke membuka pintu geser kelas. Sepi, dan kosong. Itulah hal pertama yang Sasuke dapatkan. Namun, bukan masalah untuknya, toh tujuan ia berangkat pagi memang ingin menghindari semua orang yang menyebalkan, dan tidak pernah mengerti perasaan orang lain.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di kursi paling depan disebelah kanan. Yang letaknya berhadapan langsung dengan meja guru. Sasuke menyimpan ransel hitamnya diatas meja, dan mengeluarkan _headsheat_ berawarna biru, dan _handphone_ layar senyuhnya.

Sasuke memasukan beberapa angka kunci _handphone_ nya, setelah itu _handphone_ Sasuke menampilkan _wallpaper_ berwarna hitam, beberapa pemberitahuan pesan masuk, dan telephone yang tidak terjawab. Namun, Sasuke lebih memilih menekan ikon musik, dan mencari lagu yang akan ia dengar pagi ini. Menyelipkan kepala _headsheat_ kedalam kedua lubang telinga, lalu menyambungkannya dengan _handphone_ layar sentuhnya setelah Sasuke menemukan lagu yang cocok untuk _mood_ nya pagi ini.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, kursi kelas sudah terisi penuh kecuali tempat di belakang Sasuke. Bukan karena penghuni tempat itu tidak hadir, hanya saja tempat itu memang kosong sejak Sasuke menginjakan kaki dikelas ini. Bukan karena pula meja itu berhantu, tapi karena memang tidak pernah ada yang mau menghuni, meskipun beberapa kali para guru memerintahkan siswa yang ada di belakang untuk pindah, tapi sekeras apapun guru memerintah, tidak ada satupun yang ingin mendudukan diri di tempat itu.

Sasuke semakin menaikan volume musiknya karena kelas semakin berisik dengan candaan, dan beberapa tawa yang masih terdengar meskipun volume musik yang Sasuke dengar bertambah. Orang-orang memusingkan. Pikir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba kelas hening setelah bel masuk berbunyi, di susul seorang guru beramput perak, dan memakai masker hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya masuk. Guru Kakashi yang biasanya terlambat sekarang lebih tepat waktu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa Guru Kakashi.

"Selamat pagi!" serentak semua murid balas menyapa kecuali Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan _headsheat_ di kedua telinganya, dan memasukan _handphone_ kedalam ranselnya.

"Hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru," ungkap Kakashi. Lalu setelah itu terjadi keributan penasaran milik murid terkecuali Sasuke.

Sasuke lebih memilih membuka beberapa materi lama yang Kakashi berikan minggu lalu, dari pada mengikuti arah pembicaran orang-orang yang ada didalam kelas.

"Nah, ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," Suara Kakashi tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke, disusul oleh decakan kagum perempuan, dan dengusan sebal laki-laki.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, pindahan dari Suna. Salam kenal semuanya,"

Kedua iris hitam Sasuke langsung terhenti menelusuri setiap kata yang tertulis rapih di kertas buku saat mendengar nama, dan suara yang masih Sasuke ingat. Orang itu. pikir Sasuke. Lalu kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Nah, Naruto. Kau boleh duduk di kursi kedua di barisan kanan itu."

Suara Kakashi sedikit agak ragu, dan Sasuke merasakan semua pandangan mata langsung tertuju padanya. Namun, bukannya kesal, Sasuke memindahkan halaman bukunya dengan tenang.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi- _Sensei._ "

Suara langkah terdengar semakin mendekati Sasuke, tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara decitan kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai kelas menjerit nyaring saat Naruto menggeserkan kursi kebelakang dan duduk diatasnya.

"Hari ini adalah _deadline_ pengumpulan tugas yang saya berikan dua minggu lalu. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuktidak mengumpulkan tugas, dan kumpulan di meja paling depan barisan masing-masing." Suara Kakashi tegas, dan penuh penekan di setiap katanya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu mengambil buku khusus Pekerjaan Rumahnya milik pelajaran Kakashi, dan meletakannya diatas meja, disusul dengan orang-orang yang berada dibarisan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah benda menusuk punggungnya, disusul oleh sebuah suara pelan menyapa telinga. "Hari ini memang pelajaran apa?"

Sasuke mendengus sebal dalam hati, dan memilih untuk mendengarkan Kakashi yang sudah memulai menjelaskan materi daripada menanggapi pemuda pirang yang duduk dibelakangnya. Tidak kurang dari dua menit, Sasuke mendengar decak sebal, dan umpatan pelan dari Naruto. Kekh! Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , apa orang yang ada didepanku bisu atau tuli?"

Suara lengkingan spidol dengan _whiteboard_ terdengar nyaring setelah Kakashi secara tidak sengaja membuat garis lurus ketika ingin menuliskan sesuatu di _whiteboard_ saat mendengar pertanyaan mengejutkan dari anak muridnya.

Kakashi membalikan tubuhnya, "kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Naruto-san? Sasuke memang tidak suka di ganggu jika sedang dalam _mood_ serius."

Setelah namanya disebut, Sasuke melirik ke samping kanan dan mendapati belasan pasang mata memandang dirinya seolah-olah ia adalah pedosa yang duduk di kursi pesakitan. Menyebalkan! Itulah hal yang langsung terlintas dipikiran Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima menit berlalu bel istirahat berteriak kencang. Kelas yang beberapa jam yang lalu terasa menyesakan, sekarang terlihat sepi karena seluruh penghuni kelas terkecuali Sasuke yang lebih memilih diam didalam kelas dengan di temani beberapa judul lagu yang mengalun di telinganya. Namun, sejujurnya bukan hanya Sasuke saja. Dibelakang pemuda bermata hitam ini, telihat Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja, dan sesekali menusuk punggung Sasuke dengan pensil -seperti yang dilakukannya saat pagi- dengan pelan, namun dengan frekuensi yang menentu.

Pertama, Sasuke memang tidak mempermasalahan kehadiran pemuda bermata biru yang masih asik bermain dengan pensil, dan punggungnya itu. Namun, lama kelamaan jika seperti ini rasanya jengah dan menjengkelkan juga. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Sasuke mem _pause_ lagu yang ia dengar.

"Mau mu?"

Tusukan pensil di punggungnya terhenti. "Kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab dengan pelan namun menegaskan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan pensil yang Naruto pegang menyentuh tulang belakangnya dengan sangat kencang. Sasuke ingin meringis, tapi ia memilih untuk memposisikan diri menghadap Naruto.

Hitam, dan biru. Malam, dan siang. _Onxy_ , dan _sapphire_ saling beradu pandang. Malam menghujam siang dengan setitik kemarahan, dan siang balas menghujam dengan berjuta-juta cahaya keberanian.

"Mau mu?" tanya Sasuke-lagi.

Naruto memalingkan wajah, "benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "tidak!"

"Kau pikun ya?" Naruto mendesis pelan, lalu disusul meringis pura-pura prihatin.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, "bukan urusanmu, Uzumaki-san." Setelah itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menahan kesal, dan juga mungkin malu?

Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana, menikmati langkah yang di bumbui beberapa pasang mata yang sesekali mencuri pandang padanya. Tetap memasang wajah tanpa emosi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri anak tangga, dan berhenti disebuah pintu. Tangan putihnya terulur, lalu memutar knop pintu, dan mendorongnya. Pintu terbuka, lalu menampilkan beberapa lukisan tuhan serta hembusan angin yang membelai lembut.

Ya, setidaknya disini jauh lebih menenangkan daripada harus menemui pemuda bermata biru yang berisik. _Iner_ Sasuke.

Cukup melangkah dengan sepuluh langkah, Sasuke sudah berdiri di ujung atap Sekolah. Dapat Sasuke lihat beberapa orang dibawah sedang bercengkrama menceritakan sesuatu ataupun saling melempar lelucon dengan teman-temannya.

Teman? Sasuke langsung tersenyum meremehkan.

Teman hanyalah sebuah kata yang paling menyedihkan setelah kasih sayang. Teman tidak lebihnya orang-orang yang bermuka dua yang hanya memuja saat di hadapan, lalu menghina dibelakang. Teman hanya penceramah kelas ulung yang tidak mengerti pahitnya sebuah kehidupan, mereka hanya mengatakan, namun tidak pernah merasakan. Teman, hanya sekumpulan orang-orang yang mengatakan peduli, namun tidak lebih dari sebuah pendusta yang ingin selalu merasa benar. Tidak ada namanya teman. Kasih sayang, bahkan sesuatu yang harusnya dimiliki setiap umat manusia di muka bumi. Sesuatu yang menjadi penopang hidup, dan tempat kembali saat peluh menghampiri. Tidak ada! Semua hanya omong kosong belakang.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menahan emosi yang selalu terbendung di sebuah ruangan yang Sasuke kunci dengan rapat didalam hatinya. Tidak. Sasuke harus tenang, dan mengontrol segala emosi yang ada. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti hati, mengabaikan perasaan hingga harus terbunuh, dan bersifat apatis. Karena yang Sasuke butuhkan sekarang hanya seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempat mendaratkan kepalan tangan yang semakin mengerat. Sasuke butuh pelepasan.

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba suara perut meminta di isi terdengar. Dengan segala kekesalan kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ yang menurut Naruto sombong, dan menyebalkan, Naruto melangkah keluar kelas mencari kantin yang tadi pagi pernah ia kunjungi bersama seorang guru piket saat mengantarnya mengelilingi Sekolah.

Di sepanjang perjalan menuju kantin, tidak banyak pasang mata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran, dan errr-terpesona mungkin. Naruto merasa aneh, sesekali ia merapihkan rambut pirang acak-acakannya dengan menyisir asal menggunkan kelima jari tangan kanannya, dan sesekali tersenyum membalas sapaan beberapa siswa perempuan yang menyapanya. Memang mereka tahu siapa aku? Pikir Naruto bingung.

 _Lurus, belok kekanan, dan kantin disebelah kiri._ Naruto terus-terusan mengatakan tujuh kata tersebut dalam hati, dan mengingatnya dalam pikiran. Hingga akhirnya ia menginjakan kaki di kantin yang hampir semua meja terisi penuh.

Naruto menghampiri wanita paruh baya berambut hitam. "Satu roti, dan susu kotak, ya bu." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum sehingga menunjukan beberapa kerutan dimata, dan dipipinya. Karena merasa tidak enak, Naruto balas tersenyum dan menerima pesananya sebelum menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Aku baru melihatmu, kau anak baru disini?"

Sebelum Naruto mengucapkan kalimat 'terima kasih' kepada wanita berambut hitam di hiasi jepit rambut merah. Wanita itu terlebih dahu bertanya, dan membuat Naruto mengangguk semangat setelah itu menjalankan niatnya yang sempat tertunda, yaitu mengatakan;

"Terima kasih, Bu."

Naruto memutar kedua matanya ke kanan, dan kekiri. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa ia gunakan. Hingga tiba-tiba kedua iris birunya menangkap sebuah lambaian tangan mengarah padanya. Naruto menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjuk kanan di hidungnya, dan di balas anggukan oleh pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik disetiap masing-masing pipinya yang sempat melabaikan tangan.

Merasa itu adalah ajakan untuk bergabung, Naruto melangkah menghampiri dengan senyuman yang tidak terlepas dari wajahnya hingga ia sudah berdiri di samping meja yang berisikan lima orang. Tiga laki-laki, dan dua perempuan.

"Naruto-san, silahkan duduk." Seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu mempersilahkan Naruto duduk disampingnya.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya, "terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan disini," dan tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Pemuda yang sempat melabaikan tangannya menyikuti seorang pemuda disamping kanannya. Pemuda berambut hitam, di ikat keatas seperti sebuah nanas.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu menguap, "jadi kau Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto yang akan membuka bungkus roti, langsung terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda yang kini memandangnya dengan malas.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya,"

"Apa benar cerita ten-auh,"

Halis naruto terangkat satu ketika melihat pemuda berambut nanas itu meringis kesakitan lalu menatap sengit pemuda bertato segiti tiga merah terbalik yang hanya membalas dengan tatapan protes.

"Cerita tentang apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sudahlah. Aku jamin kau tidak mengetahui nama kami, kan?" sekarang giliran perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang duduk disamping kiri perempuan berambut merah jambu bersuara.

Naruto meraih susu kotaknya, "memang." Lalu meneguk susu kotak itu dengan satu kali sedotan.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino **,"**

Naruto melirik perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang mengakui bernama Yamanaka Ino, lalu setelah itu perempuan berambut merah muda disamping kirinya mengenalkan diri, "Haruno Sakura,"

"Inuzuka Kiba, disampingku Nara Shikamaru, dan disamping Shikamaru, orang berpenampilan aneh namanya Aburame Shino."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Memandangi satu persatu wajah tiga pemuda di hadapannya. Pertama pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik bernama Inuzuka Kiba, kedua pemuda berambut hitam bentuk nanas bernama Nara Shikamaru, dan yang terakhir, pemuda berkacamata bulat yang sejak tadi menutup mulutnya bernama Aburame Shino.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal semuanya!" Naruto menunjukan senyuman paling lebarnya untuk kelima orang yang sepertinya sudah menjadi teman perta-eh kedua Naruto, tentunya setelah pemuda berambut _raven_ yang menyebalkan.

Naruto melihat Kiba menarik sudut bibirnya, Sakura tertawa dan dihadiahi sebuah pukulan sayang dari Ino. Sedangkan, Shikamaru dan Shino masih diam, dan memandang Naruto dengan sedikit mengintimidasi. Merasa aneh jika dipandangi seperti itu, Naruto memilih meraih Roti yang sempat ia abaikan. Membuka bungksunya lalu melahapnya. Indra pengecap Naruto merasakan rasa manis dari Coklat yang melumer di dalam mulutnya, dan sensasi lembut dari roti.

Sekarang bukan hanya Shino, dan Shikamaru yang memandangnya. Namun, ketiga orang yang sempat bercanda gurau mengikuti apa yang kedua orang lain lakukan. Memandang Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan halisnya, lalu menelan rotinya.

Naruto balas memandang, "kalian mau?" tanya Naruto polos.

Kelima orang yang menerima pertanyaan Naruto langsung memalingkan pandangan mereka. Ada dua kemungkinan di kepala mereka, pertama ingin tertawa karena pertanyaan Naruto, dan kedua ingin memukul wajah Naruto yang terlampau polos.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "ya sudah kalau tidak mau," dan kembali melahap rotinya hingga tandas.

"Kau dari Suna?" sekarang Shino. Pemuda yang semenjak tadi diam, sekarang angkat bicara.

"Ya begitulah."

"Kenapa pindah kesini?" Sakura bertanya dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengulum senyum, " _Otousan_ , pindah mengajar disini, dan sekaligus menghapus kesedihan disana. Itu kata _Otousan_. Ya aku sih, ikut-ikut saja. Padahal di Suna itu menyenangkan meskipun Konoha jauh lebih indah dari Suna." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "kalau liburan kau bisa mungkin menjadi pemandu kami jika berkunjung ke Suna."

"Hahaha. Tidak gratis loh."

"Ayahmu seorang guru atau dosen?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan wajah hampir terjatuh diatas meja. Naruto yang melihat itu hampir meringis seolah merasakan sakit.

"Kau mengantuk, Shikamaru-san?" tanya Naruto. Kiba disamping kiri Shikamaru, menepuk punggung Shikamaru dengan pelan.

"Dia memang sering mengantuk, maklum dia masuk ke jenis Nokturnal. "

Naruto, dan dua perempuan satu kursinya tertawa setelah mendengar julukan Kiba untuk Shikamaru. "Kau seperti vampire, Shikamaru-san." Ujar Naruto di ujung kalimatnya di akhiri dengan tawa.

Shikamaru menepis tangan Kiba, dan medesis sebal. "Jangan pedulikan Kiba. sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya setelah lengan kirinya di senggol Sakura. "Ehm. Seorang guru," jawab Naruto berdehem terlebih dahulu untuk menetralkan suaranya.

"Sepertinya saat aku masuk ke kelas tidak ada Shikamaru-san. Hanya melihat kalian berempat." Lanjut Naruto. Sejujurnya itulah rasa penasaran semenjak pertama kali Naruto bergabung dengan mereka.

"Panggil nama belakang kita tanpa ada embel-embel san. Kitakan sudah berteman, Naruto." Ino langsung menyerobot Naruto dengan kalimat yang langsung di setujui oleh keempat orang lainnya.

Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya,"Baiklah."

"Shikamaru- _senpai_ itu senior kita, Naruto. Ya, meski ia makhluk yang aktif di malam hari, lalu mengantuk siangnya. Dia pintar sehingga mendapatkan kelas akselerasisaat kami kelas dua Sekolah menengah pertama dulu." Jelas Kiba.

Naruto terkejut, lalu memandangi Shikamaru yang menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan diatas meja sambil memandang malas Kiba.

"Shikamaru- _senpai_ , kau hebat sekali." Puji Naruto di iringi dua jempol tangan terangkat keatas, sehingga membuat Shikamaru hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja.

"Merepotkan,"

Ino, dan Sakura langsung melemparkan godaan kepada Shikamaru dengan meniru pujian Naruto hingga mereka berhenti setelah mendapatkan _deathglare_ gratis Shikamaru. Shino melahap makananya yang masih tersisa dimeja, sedangkan Kiba menundukkan kepalanya. Sibuk memainkan _handphone._

"Semua orang disini menyenangkan. Hanya saja, ada satu orang yang menurutku menyebalkan."

Ino, dan Sakura langsung menoleh kearah kanan-kearah Naruto. Kiba langsung mendongkakan kepalanya. Shino menelan suapan terakhir, sedangkan Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan mengangkat satu halisnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura, dan Ino hampir bersamaan.

Naruto menautkan jemarinya diatas meja. "Sasuke,"

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" Shino memastikan.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Sasuke yang duduk di depanku."

Naruto merasakan suasana menjadi berubah tidak menyenangkan. Ino, dan Sakura kembali menegakan tubuh mereka, dan Kiba kembali sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya. Sedangkan Shikamaru, dan Shino hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang begitu membuat Naruto tersentak. Sebuah tatapan kebencian.

"Sejak memasuki Sekolah ini, kami maupun semua orang tidak ingin mempunyai urusan dengan dia. Uchiha itu memang terlihat pendiam, dan tenang. Namun, dia memiliki sisi kegelapan yang tidak pernah orang lain duga." Kiba meletakan _handphone_ nya diatas meja, lalu menghujam kedua iris biru Naruto dengan tatapannya.

"Dia mempunyai masa lalu, dan masa kini yang mengerikan. Sesuatu yang membentuk dia menjadi sangat angkuh, dan tidak memiliki hati."

Naruto mengikuti pergerakan Kiba yang bangkit berdiri. Pemuda bertato merah muda terbalik di masing-masing pipi itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah datar. Kedua iris biru Naruto bergerak kesamping kanan, memperhatikan Kiba yang sekarang berdiri disamping kananya. Naruto ingin bertanya. Namun, belum sempat membuka mulut, ia merasakan hembusan nafas di telinganya, bersamaan dengan sebuah kalimat yang tak jauh beda dengan sebuah pedang berbalutkan kata.

"Dia anak _broken home_ ,"

* * *

Derita yang buat manusia tidak berdaya

Tidak tahu arah kemana

Hingga akhirnya menemukan jalan

Namun sayang, si penderita terjatuh kesebuah lubang kegelapan

* * *

TBC

Hellow~ Chika datang bawa FF bertemakan Family, nih~ Mungkin ini FF ga bakalan panjang-panjang kok~ Sejujurnya dengan FF ini hanya sekedar memberikan pengalaman Chika dan teman-teman yang lainnya mengenai perasaan terlahir dari sebuah keluarga Istimewa. Ya, macam Sasuke itu. Semacam curhat terselubung gitu. Hwhwhwhwh. Tapi, tenang kok. SasuNaru pasti ada (yaiyalah pairingnya juga SasuNaru) Romance, pasti. Ini kesukaan Chika.

Sudah segini dulu. Pantas tidak untuk di lanjut, _senpai_?

Review dari senpai, Chika tunggu~

Jaaa~

 **Chika S**


End file.
